


The Demon's Game

by Tobinka



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fel!Khadgar, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Rape, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar saved Medivh but failed to save himself. He is consumed by the Fel and Sargeras takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note: English is not my native language.  
> Should you see any mistake, please let me know. Thank you!

The Fel. A magic unlike any other. It feeds on life itself, it pollutes the user, twisting everything it touches. It promises great power but it exacts a terrible price. There is no place for the Fel in Azeroth.  

Medivh’s voice resonated in Khadgar’s head each time the young mage opened the book that spoke about Alodi. He understood the words written there, he knew the meaning of that single phrase about light and dark. But he contained the Fel, didn’t he? By driving that demon away. Or so he thought.

What the book did not mention was the Fel was a poison. Not to a body but to a mind. It hides in the darker places and it waits for its opportunity to take over the host. The titans controlled the Fel and the Fel was alive.

They believed they won, that the immediate danger was gone. With the Dark Portal closed for the time being, eastern kingdoms cherished the victory of the Alliance soldiers and praised their new boy king. Not many people truly understood what was going on. And those who did, well, they didn’t let the idea of Fel possessing one of theirs again into their minds.

Anduin Lothar felt the Fel with his own skin. He saw what it did to his old friend Medivh, he saw what it did to the Orcs and the land and he swore to wipe out its presence from the Azeroth. He was also realistic, he knew one man could not complete such a task and was glad to have the young mage with him. Khadgar warned him about the signs of Fel’s presence and Lothar took the advice to his heart. After the demon was banished and Khadgar nearly died in that green and fiery light, he checked him. He starred into the magician’s brown eyes and to his delight, only saw the beautiful shade of brown with no signs of green. Because Khadgar was unspoiled by the demon’s magic. Because it hid in his mind so well not even the mage felt it.

Khadgar became aware of something in his mind when he was sitting on the floor in the tavern room, buried in one of the tomes he’d retrieved from the Karazhan’s archives. He didn’t sleep that night, busy making notes and experimenting with spells. A sudden wave of hunger nearly crippled him, but not even eating a meal for three men would satisfy him. He decided he was jaded and slept for another day. But waking up only brought more hunger and unexplainable urge to kill. It was when he decided to not use any magic till the next full moon. Rather than to seek a help, he went through impossible scenarios in his head – about curses, mana desiccation or even some kind of sickness, but intentionally excluding the possibility of the Fel in him. Because it couldn’t be, could it?

The hunger began to draw out all his strengths. He was pulled from the deprivation by Lothar, who was about to ride out of the city and sought the help of the mage. Gathering the remnants of his powers, he agreed to the invitation and acted as naturally as he could.

“You look tired.” Lothar told him. He would not stop looking at Khadgar, who noticed the worry in the commander’s voice.

“I’ve been practicing a lot.” Khadgar smiled and settled in the saddle of his horse.

“Good to know. Learned something useful?”

“It will be easier to show you once I have a decent target.” Lothar laughed at this answer and bothered the mage no more.

They rode all day with sun burning their backs. In the evening, they settled a camp in the foothills. From this place, the snowy peaks looked like they were at your fingertips.

There were only few of them, since this was more of a scout ride rather than a group of assassins. Khadgar took the first watch, praying he could get a decent amount of sleep. He sat by the fire, staring at his notes, not really reading them, and was becoming aware of the presence of men around him. He felt their warmth even if they slept several feet from him. He felt their heartbeat as his own, he felt their steady breath and he felt their life flowing through them.

Terrified, he jumped to his feet and ran into the forest, but it didn’t get any better. In fact it was getting much worse. Another heartbeat, this one faster, belonging to a deer that stared at the mage from behind a bush.

“What’s going on sire? I heard you running. Did you see something?” Suddenly, one of Lothar’s men walked behind him. He saw the mage frozen in one place, staring somewhere in the forest. The poor soldier knew no better than to place a hand on mage’s shoulder.

“No, nothing. Get away from me. Don’t touch me.” Sudden touch startled the exhausted mage and he hastily pushed him away.

“Sire?” The soldier stared at the mage, uncertain what to do.

Unfortunately for the soldier, it was the last thing he ever did as in the following seconds, his life force was drained by a green glowing mage. Once the dried, old and ugly body fell to the leaves, Khadgar followed. Dropping to his knees and throwing up, he finally realized what has happened. He felt no more hunger, he only felt the magic flowing in his veins. Beautiful, strong and deadly green magic. He tried to fight it but it was too late now. He felt revived.

Somewhere, in his head, there was a piece of his mind that has been violently pushed back. In this last surviving piece of Khadgar was pain. The fact that he has lost the fight with Fel, something he has sworn to destroy side by side with Lothar. The fact that he has lost Lothar, his dear and only friend. The man he almost worshipped. But it was too late. Khadgar had lost the control of his body. Possessed and glowing he returned to camp. Draining the other soldiers was a matter of seconds but he prolonged it, he took pleasure in it. Lothar woke up to the sounds of men screaming. He wished that what he saw was a nightmare but the smell of and scream were far too real.

He dropped to his knees, unable to fully perceive what was happening in front of him. The sight of Khadgar glowing green, just like Medivh did, with his eyes black and dark, and sucking life out of his men.

“Khadgar.” He whispered, kneeling in the dirt. “No. No no no no.”

The pain pierced his chest as a sharp blade. It felt like his heart was ripped out of his body. He would rather die himself than to lose his mage to the Fel.

“Khadgar.” He screamed at the man who just finished killing the last soldier from the garrison.

The glowing figure finally turned to him. A smirk appeared on the man’s face. He turned and slowly walked to the kneeling commander.

“You. I remember you.” It was no longer the Khadgar he knew. His voice was much darker, almost unpleasant to his ears.

“You tried to stop me. You and that little mage. Maybe this time you will get the death you begged me for.” The demon continued and his sharp voice echoed in Lothar’s head. He desperately wanted to do something, anything, but he was frozen by the shock.

“The mighty Lion of Azeroth. Pathetic.” He laughed.

With just one hand he picked Lothar up and stared him in the eyes. The commander stared back, looking for signs of Lothar’s presence in those black eyes.

“Your mage is here no more. But it seems he was rather fond of you. His last thought, just before I took him, was of you.”

“You liar.” Lothar spit into the demon’s face but it had no use.

“Oh no, no. Were you aware that he wanted to lie with you? I still feel that he wants to do that. Or what’s left of him.”

The cruelty of the demon’s voice caused him more pain than the cold hand choking him in the air. He tried to persuade himself the beast was lying, but images of Khadgar flooded his mind. The way he always looked at him, with honesty and gentleness. The way the mage laughed at his jokes, as he pretended to be clumsy only to share a touch with Lothar.

“Now, why not grant the little mage his dying wish?” A cruel laughter followed an inhumanly fast movement as he pinned Lothar against the nearest tree.

“Wh-“ Lothar’s question remained unasked. Demon controlled Khadgar violently pressed against him and invaded his mouth. The commander couldn’t fight the demon’s terrific strength and had his breath taken away but a tongue.

The demon took pleasure in making Lothar suffer. He ploughed his mouth, giving him no room to breathe. He pulled away just before the man passed out.

“You humans are so delicious.” The demon said and sucked onto Lothar’s nearly bleeding lips again.

Lothar didn’t fight back. He had nothing to lose, he was heartbroken and betrayed. What he also felt was regret. He regretted that he didn’t pay enough attention to his mage friend, that he didn’t took him for rides more often. Maybe he could prevent this. Maybe. It was too late now.

The demon was still pushing him against the tough, cold trunk, his hands now exploring Lothar’s body. It was terrible, the demon still looked like his mage and his hands were still soft and he smelled of old books and firewood. Thus when he closed his eyes, he saw the old, good Khadgar. But the image immediately shifted into a figure of a demon Medivh has turned into back in Karazhan. It brought him more pain than looking at the Fel possessed Khadgar ploughing his mouth and bruising his body with firm grip. He left his eyes open, eye to eye with his unfortunate destiny, it was easier. It brought less pain.

“I see why the little mage liked you a lot.” Demon’s hot breath against Lothar’s neck made him sick. He expected what was about to happen but he wished the demon at least wouldn’t talk.

Sadly, the magic beast sensed it.

“He thought about you a lot.” Said the demon, now in Khadgar’s young and sweet voice.  He turned Lothar around and pressed his face into the bark.

“He dreamed about your body.” The bitter tease continued and Lothar felt Khadgar’s erection pressing against his back.

“He even drew you several times.” This time, a sounds of ripping the cloth followed and Lothar could feel the cold air flowing around his loins.

Nothing in his life could prepare him for this. For the aggression and pain. His legs being spread in a single movement and in another, Khadgar’s cock pushing inside him. The demon didn’t hold back. He started thrusting, holding the other man only by his hips, digging his nails into the tanned skin.

It hurt like no other injury he ever survived. He was sure he was bleeding. He was sure that the demon infused Khadgar’s cock, making it twice as big. But he would not scream. He would not break.

“Lothar.” There was a moan, in Khadgar’s voice. Another demon’s joke.

The commander’s face was hitting the trunk as the demon thrusted and already began to bruise. Like his neck, where the demon held him. Like his hips under the demon’s cruel grip.

To Lothar’s own horror, his body began to respond to the stimulation. It was impossible to fight the warm sensation. The pain was replaced by pleasure. He cursed his body for betraying him too.

He cursed himself for this weakness and he rather bit his hand than to make a single sound.

“Khadgar would have liked this.” There was the cruel, dark and cold voice again.

 _At least it’s not Khadgar’s voice._ Lothar thought, immediately regretting it.

“The great lion of Azeroth, broken and betrayed.” The demon shifted back into the Khadgar’s voice, continuing his game. “You are weak. You couldn’t save anyone. You can’t even save yourself.”

The demon was right. He was weak. His own cock was already about to explode. His own was body shaking. He lost.

After few more fast and hard thrust Khadgar came, pulled out and let Lothar fall into the undergrowth. Hot sticky semen and blood dripping on his inner thighs made him feel nauseous. He lay half naked, broken and undone on the cold ground. What a pitiful sight he was.

“Lothar. Lothar, my god.” Suddenly, there was Khadgar. No green glow around him nor in his eyes. His usual lovely face and constantly worried expression. He was bending down, helping Lothar to get up on his feet.

The commander let the other man help him up and looked at him with fear.

“Is-is this really you?” He asked, his voice cracked.

“Of course, why it wouldn’t be me?” Khadgar smiled and put one of the Lothar’s brown hair locks behind his ear. His hand was, unlike the demon’s, warm. He embraced him, held him tight and deeply inhaled.

“You were... I …I lost you to fel.” Lothar wanted to believe all of that was a dream. That it didn’t happen. But the pain was still there. Khadgar’s semen was still on his legs and his face was still bruised. The game was still on.

“And you will lose much more, Lion of Azeroth. Khadgar and I have enjoyed your service. As a reward, you shall stay alive. You will watch the world burn. Remember my name, human, remember Sargeras.”

As the demon pronounced his own name, he grew twice as tall, with big sharp crystals growing from its shoulders and two pairs of horns. The black eyes glowed green and the air around the titan burned.

“Remember me.” He said the last time and disappeared with a green flash.

Lothar was left alone, broken in his heart, his body and his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, and want to know when will more stuff come out (or if you got any ideas), follow me on twitter: @t0binka


End file.
